Escape from Mercave
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: Bill and Sirius are shoved into a cave when on a Curse Breaking expedition. A large blue Police Box is there too along with a coulpe other people


House: Hufflepuff

Prefect

Category: Crossover- Doctor Who

Word count: 1019

He was the firstborn, and had always been top of his class. He could still taste the chocolate cake his mother made for him the night they found out he was going to be Head Boy. Now, here he sat a year later, in the back of a grimy forgotten room in the bowels of Gringotts. He wanted to be a Curse Breaker. The day he left Hogwarts, the teachers that had been more like mentors these last few years all wished him well. Most of them questioned why he opted against the many offers from the Ministry, but he needed adventure, so he came to Gringotts.

Even though he was sitting at the very back of the room, he couldn't help but pay rapt attention to the dark-haired man in the front. There was a rumor about a cursed treasure in the Mediterranean and he was looking for anyone willing to leave that evening to go with him. As though of its own accord, Bill's hand shot up in the air.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see you are eager to join in the hunt. You didn't get to hear the caveats yet. You may want to save that enthusiasm until the end." Sirius Black smiled and began talking to the room at large again. Apparently, the gold was rumored to be located in a place that was home to a rather large population of merpeople.

Sirius, the leader of this expedition, was looking for recruits that were well versed in not only underwater search and recovery, but also negotiations with creatures. From what Bill could remember, the merpeople were not known for their diplomacy, though underwater adventures were fun.

In the end, Sirius allowed Bill to join him on the expedition, though only after forcing the younger wizard to promise to stay close to him at all times. This wasn't going to be easy, and he didn't need to be off rescuing the wild redhead. He needed to be removing the curses and negotiating a trade with the merpeople as peacefully as possible.

.o0o.

All Bill could hear was screeching when he got to the cavern where the merpeople were keeping the "Invaders!" Which, if he was being perfectly honest, he was. He was surprised, however, when he realized he would not be alone in the cave with Sirius. A tall wizard was waving a rather odd looking wand around, while a witch, that looked like she must be related to him somehow, was walking around as though looking for clues to the big blue phone box that was in there with them.

"Excuse me, who are you, and why are you at my find?" Sirius waved his wand and held out a piece of parchment for the other wizard to read. Their footsteps echoed in the large chamber. The walls were black and wet with ancient runes carved into them. Green algae clung to the edge of the hole in the floor of the cavern. The air was thick with salt, and ancient feeling in his lungs.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I was wondering when I would see you. I'm from the Wand Enchantment Bureau." The taller man showed Sirius a rather official looking document.

"You are here because you found out my wand wouldn't work down here?" Sirius handed the paper back to the man. "But it does, see?" Sirius flicked his wrist and a stream of bubbles exploded out of the tip of his wand. "Well, that's weird... It should have been smoke."

While the two talked, Bill walked over to the witch who kept trying to open the door to the phone box. "Hi there, I'm Bill, and that's Sirius. You are?" he asked.

"Oi, I'm Amy, and that's The Doctor. What are you lot doing here?"

"We came because of some cursed treasure these merpeople found." Bill looked at Amy who resumed to pulling at the blue door.

"Yeah, well, the treasure isn't down there anymore." Amy looked towards the middle of the cave where she watched the pair of weirdly-dressed men emerge from the water, and slapped the box next to her. "It's in the TARDIS, but she seems to have gone off course."

"Okay, well, what do we need to do to help?" Bill asked. He was never one to back down from helping someone in need.

"I don't know." She looked around, knowing the answer to get out of this cave had to be somewhere nearby. "Do you have one of those sticks?" She made a swish and flick movement with her wrist that impressed him.

"Oh, you mean a wand? Sure. Mine does more than just make bubbles, though." They both laughed, and went over the the other men who seemed to be setting up some sort of forcefield around the TARDIS. Maybe they'd get out of there after all.

.o0o.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" The Doctor looked at Bill as the contraption jolted to life.

"Oh! Mum would kill me. Sorry about that.," Hhe looked to Amy., "ythank you."

Amy and The Doctor looked at each other, with an amused look on their faces.

"No, he meant aren't you gonna say something about how it's bigger on the inside?" Amy had her arms out, as though measuring for reference.

"Well, of course it is! How else were you going to fit all four of us into a phone box!" Sirius looked over to Bill who was sniggering to himself.

"You should have seen all the charms Ddad had to use on the tent once he found out Ginny was a girl! There was barely enough space for us boys, then to add a whole girly space? There were a lot." Bill laughed, what wizard would be surprised by the extensionis charm?

They returned to dry land and shook hands.

"Hey, Doctor!" Bill cried out as the door was about to close on the TARDIS. "Where are you taking that thing?"

And with a whoosh and a whirl, it all disappeared. All Bill could do was shake his head at the funny wizard with the wacky wand and box.


End file.
